Prelude
by Turdaewen Noldor
Summary: A prelude of Legolas to The Lord of The Rings. May become something bigger if I get enough reviews.


A huge angst hang over the elf Celegrim this last years. A kind of unquietness, the knowing of something forsaken and uncontrolable comming upon Middleearth. Of course, he knew he shouldn't be so concerned about Middleearth's destiny, as for the time of the Eldar was long gone and his race was now leaving back to the Immortal Lands. And the forseen of looking upon the avid shores of the Valar warmed his heart. Even so, he felt bound into this very land. His dearest Mirkwood in particular. And now, his heart was crying every now and then, waiting for the final twists of the Ainur's Song.  
  
This things didn't passed unnoticed by Thranduil, his long time friend, but he seemed to be very discret about such subjects, though this fears also hunted his mind. Since the last alliance, the king of the wood elves wondered if he was being wise by staying in this land, which seemed more danmed by the day.  
  
And the last visit of Gandalf, the Gray, hasn't been a big of a confort either. They talked for hours on end, without food or sleep, about the weaking of the Men and the problems that insited in hunting Middleearth. The mage seemed really preoccupied by the darkness and the voices appearing on the beautiful forest, but his heart hided it well.  
  
***  
  
At this moment, Celegrim walked alone thought the dark forest, wondering what was destinated to him and what would be his part on the big confront that layed ahead.  
  
- You seem much troubled, my friend! What adds weigthness to your mind? - A voice sounded quiet and serene behind him.  
  
Celegrim was a little started, but recomposed himself quickly before answering:  
  
- Things that can't be controled, my friend Legolas. Your highness shouldn't be wandering around so late at night and alone.  
  
- I'm handly with my weapons, Celegrim, and I know how to protect myself quite nicely. And about the solitude, she's a very loyal companion and does never disapoint those who look for her. - his features turning in a half-smile.  
  
Celegrim laughed lightly.  
  
- You shouldn't sneak into people like that, Legolas. You're very lightfooted, even for an eldar. You could scare the ladies.  
  
- As far as I'm concerned, that title is completely dedicated to you, my friend. The ladies don't get scared by me, thank you very much.  
  
Only now, Celegrim turned to face Legolas, only to find him compleately disctracted with a silver ring, leaned against the trees.  
  
- So long I've searched for a person to wear this only to find emptyness.  
  
- There is no need for rush, my prince. The destinys are tricky and have their own time. You'll find your match.  
  
- I hope so. The ages of this earth are too much of a long time to be spended alone.  
  
- I wish my worries were resumed to that, my friend. This times are hard ones to live in and I don't believe we'll have much more time to spend wandering on the lands of this.  
  
- You can feel it, too, can't you? A shadow has been growing on my soul this last times... I fear for my destiny and fear I'll never be able to see the Immortal Shores.  
  
- I can. May Varda protect us in this times of eminent war! My body shakes to the bones everytime I remember the great battle, Legolas. I don't want my kin to see things like the ones we saw there.  
  
- Celegrim, the fearless sword, saying things like that... I can't help but to smile, my friend. But I understand what your heart feels for I feel the same. Let us hope this shadow decreases and it's just a spectre of the past, one that can't come back or hunt no one.  
  
Celegrim only nods, with his eyes closed in worry.  
  
- But let us not worry about things to come, Celegrim! - Legolas took Celegrim's face into his hands. - My father wouldn't want us to be sorrow about things that may not come to pass.  
  
- Let us get back to the palaces, then. We must be missed there. - Celegrim started walking, with Legolas close behind. - You never change, do you, Legolas? Light spirited since born, you are.  
  
Legolas laughed lightly. - I wished it was thast way, my friend. But something never fail to let your heart darker. 


End file.
